Las vueltas de la vida
by Nina Parker
Summary: [AU] Tras la muerte de su madre, Kaoru, se sume en una profunda depresión. Aislada de los demás y amargada de la vida comienza a perder el sentido de su vida. Dejándose llevar por la frustración. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando en su trabajo un nuevo desafío se presente? ¿Podría ser salvada de aquella tristeza?


Hola a todos.

He meditado esta historia y le he dado un giro diferente. Esta es mi nueva versión, de mi autoría total y les prometo que trabajare duramente en ella para que sea un proyecto original. Quisiera que me disculpen por algunos inconvenientes pasados pero creo en las segundas oportunidades. Así que les prometo que desde ahora daré lo mejor de mí y leerán historias completamente diferentes.

Bueno, espero que le agrade mi fic.

* * *

><p>Antes de comenzar les aclaro que Nobuhiro Watsuki es el dueño de estos personajes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Accidentes inevitables<strong>

* * *

><p>Se removió perezosamente entre las sábanas. Estiró sus adormilados músculos y bostezó. Dio un respingo al oír un chillón e insistente sonido. Se tapó con las cobijas y cubrió su cabeza con su almohada.<p>

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó.

Lentamente estiró el brazo y tanteó la mesita junto a su cama, buscando su despertador. Al hallarlo dio un gran golpe con la intensión de acallar aquel molesto ruido.

Volvió a maldecir al notar que no era el despertador. Siguió palpando la mesa pero no halló al objeto que producía ese condenado sonido. Continuó su búsqueda en el alfombrado piso encontrando, por fin, el aparato causante de todo aquel alboroto. ¡Era su maldito teléfono!

—Hola —atendió adormilada, girando sobre sí misma para quedar acostada sobre su espalda.

— _¿Kaoru? _—Oyó al otro lado de la línea.

—No el hombre araña —contestó mientras se tallaba los ojos y reprimía un bostezo—. ¿Qué demonios quieres, son las cuatro de la mañana, Sanosuke? —dijo ella.

Sanosuke era su medio hermano por parte materna. Lo quería como si fueran hermanos, hermanos y no mitad y mitad como lo eran ellos. Él era un gran hombre aunque de alguna manera siempre lograba darle más problemas de los que ya tenía. ¡Como si no tuviese una vida!

—_Sí, sí, ¡lo sé!_ —Exclamó Sagara—. _Pero te necesito ahora en el hospital_ —dijo afligido.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó sentándose de golpe en la cama—. ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Megumi?

—_No, no _—la tranquilizó—. _Megumi está bien… aunque mamá no _—dijo con cierta duda en su voz.

Kaoru se tensó, cerró sus ojos y tomó aire con mucha dificultad. — ¿Q-qué ha pasado, Sano? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

—_Pues... ella… ella… _—No sabía cómo demonios comunicarle eso. Sabía que dolía y mucho, aunque también sabía que ella se lo tomaría muy mal—. _Ha tenido un accidente de tránsito, Kaoru, estoy en el hospital esperando los resultados _—expresó.

—No… —murmuró al borde del llanto—. Dime por favor que está bien, —Se puso de pie—. Por favor… ¡dímelo! —exclamó fuera de sí, recargándose sobre la pared más cercana.

—_Kaoru ella… está muy grave. No creen que pase la noche _—dijo él con voz suave.

Ella recostó su espalda en la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte? ¿Por qué el maldito mundo la odiaba?

—_Kaoru, por favor, mantén la calma. Quédate en tu departamento, yo iré en unas horas. No vengas _—demandó el joven Sagara.

— ¡No! —Exclamó sintiendo como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas—. Debo saber si está bien, voy para allá —dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

—_Pero… _—dio tratando de replicar.

—Pero nada, iré dentro de unos quince minutos —sentenció para luego cortar la llamada.

Rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta, tomó el abrigo, las llaves de la casa y del auto y abrió la puerta. Se detuvo al notar que llevaba la ropa de dormir puesta. Se miró por unos segundos y meditó. ¿Iría al hospital con una blusa blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones informales negros?

— ¡Qué va! —exclamó cerrando con fuerza su larga gabardina negra. Se las aguantaría.

Cerró la puerta de su departamento y corrió al ascensor. Bajó los quince pisos que tenía que bajar y contó los segundos que le llevó llegar a su coche.

Entró en el carro y comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad. Por la calle vacía a lo lejos solo se veía un borrón oscuro trasladándose apresuradamente por las silenciosas calles.

Impaciente, golpeteaba con sus dedos el volante del automóvil. El hospital no estaba lejos pero, no sabía por qué, el viaje se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Miró a su alrededor y reprimió un gran grito al notar que algo no estaba bien. — ¡Mierda! —exclamó girando con brusquedad en la esquina. ¡Se había pasado del lugar y ni siquiera lo había notado! ¡Kaoru a llamando a cerebro, Kaoru a llamando a cerebro! ¡Respondan!

Finalmente pudo llegar al condenado hospital. Aparcó el auto y corrió dentro del lugar. — ¡Espere señorita! —exclamó una enfermera deteniéndola.

— ¡Déjeme ir! —exclamó tratando zafarse—. ¡Debo encontrar a mi madre! —Siguió forcejeando.

— ¡Tranquilícese! —dijo la mujer.

—Tengo que verla… por favor —rogó Kamiya—. Necesito ver a Hanon Sagara —pidió.

Aún no entendía por qué su madre conservaba el apellido de su último esposo, el padre de Sanosuke. El cual, un año después de cumplir los veinte años de casados, fue asesinado por resistirse en medio de un robo.

—Bien —murmuró la enfermera, soltándola con lentitud y cierta desconfianza. Ésta posó su mirada sobre la planilla que llevaba para luego levantar la vista, para observarla detenidamente—. ¿Qué es usted de la señora? —preguntó.

—Soy su Hija —contestó de manera algo ruda.

—Habitación número ciento dos. Siga derecho por el pasillo, luego doble a la izquierda, al final del corredor encontrará la puerta que busca —dijo de manera mecánica.

Kaoru solo asintió y echó a correr, sin agradecerle a la mujer siquiera. Esquivó doctores y enfermeras, trasladándose velozmente por los pasillos, siguiendo las indicaciones que le habían dado.

— ¡Sano! —gritó al ver a su hermano. Éste tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y su cabeza era sostenida por sus manos, como si ésta se le fuera a caer.

El castaño levantó la mirada y se pudo de pie al verla. Ella, una vez que llegó donde él estaba, lo abrazó con fuerza. Buscando consuelo.

— ¿Te han dicho algo? —preguntó con suavidad, clavando sus ojos acuosos en los de su hermano.

—No, aún sigue en terapia intensiva —dijo Sagara sentándose, haciendo que ella también lo haga.

Kaoru suspiró y apoyó su espalda en la fría baldosa de la pared. Observó a su hermano y luego a la puerta de la habitación de su madre.

Esa mujer había tenido una vida llena de tragedia. Cuando estaba cursando la mitad de su carrera había quedado embarazada de ella. Su padre, al enterarse, le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó, obviamente.

Pero no tuvieron un final feliz. Unos días antes de casarse, él había fallecido gracias a un accidente automovilístico.

Kaoru nunca llegó a conocer a su padre, pues, antes de que ella naciera, él ya estaba muerto. ¡Vaya que suerte tenía! ¡Lo repetía, el universo la odiaba!

Cuando cumplió los dos años su madre había conocido a otro hombre. Sōuzo Sagara. Luego de que ella cumpliera los tres, él y su madre se casaron.

Un año más tarde Hanon había dado a luz al pequeño no tan pequeño Sanosuke Sagara. Y allí comenzó el sueño de la familia feliz.

Pero unos días después de cumplir veintiún años de casados sucedió la tragedia. Sōuzo fue asesinado y Hanon se sumió en una profunda depresión. Eso había sucedido, exactamente, seis años atrás. Cuando ella tenía veinticuatro años y su hermano veinte.

— ¿Estás repasando la historia familiar? —preguntó él pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Un poco —murmuró con pesar.

Y así los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en horas. El tiempo había pasado de manera fugaz delante de sus ojos y ellos no podían hacer nada, solo esperar.

— ¿Familiares de la señora Sagara? —preguntó una enfermera, asomándose por la puerta.

—Sí —dijo Kaoru, literalmente, saltando de su asiento.

Entraron en la pieza con cierto alivio. Vieron como su madre abría débilmente los ojos para observarlos.

—Madre… —susurró ella tomando su mano.

—Kaoru, cariño, —dijo Hanon sonriendo de manera algo forzada—. Sanosuke, estás tan grande y tan fuerte. El hockey te ha hecho muy bien —dijo ella observando, esta vez, a su hijo.

Sanosuke iba a decir algo, iba a responderle, pero su madre comenzó a temblar con fuerza. Sus manos cayeron a sus lados y sus ojos se cerraron. Aquel artefacto que mostraba el ritmo cardíaco comenzó a chillar, demostrando que el paciente no tenía pulso.

Varios hombres se acercaron a ellos y trataron de sacarlos de la habitación. Sanosuke se fue por su cuenta pero Kaoru tuvo que ser arrastrada, ya que ella no deseaba marcharse.

— ¡No! —Exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Necesito estar con ella un poco más! —forcejeó pero era demasiado menuda para lograr sacárselo de encima.

Le cerraron la puerta en la cara, permitiéndole ver por la pequeña ventanilla que la puerta poseía. Ella comenzó a golpearla, tratando de captar su atención.

— ¡Hey, abran la puerta! —Exclamó Kamiya—. ¡Ábranla de una vez!

Sanosuke, al ver que su hermana estaba sufriendo un ataque nervioso, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda. Tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Kaoru, —le llamó—. Kaoru, —insistió—, ¡Kaoru! —Gritó con fuerza—. No podrás pasar, entiéndelo. Eres una mujer muy madura como hacer esto. Te avergonzarías de ti misma si te vieras —Frunció el ceño—. No se puede hacer nada, compréndelo, es algo que no se puede evitar —murmuró afligido—. Algún día esto pasaría…

—No… —sollozó recostando su frente en la puerta. No quería que su madre muriera. ¡No, no quería!

Pudo ver como los médicos bajaban la cabeza, apenados. Ella abrió los ojos aún más, como si estuviera tratando de entender.

—No… no, no, ¡no! —exclamó golpeando la puerta con sus manos abiertas de manera desesperada.

Sanosuke la alzó y la alejó de la puerta, manteniéndose firme. —Kaoru, debes mantener la calma, no actúes de esta manera. Luego te arrepentirás, te conozco muy bien —dijo él.

Antes de que pudiera replicar o respirar siquiera, una doctora, salió de la habitación con la mirada perdida. — ¿Familiares de Hanon Sagara? —preguntó y ellos asintieron—. Hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance —dijo con cierto tinte triste en su voz—. Lo siento…

Kaoru y Sanosuke aguantaron la respiración. Kamiya reprimió un gemido de angustia y observó como la mujer se alejaba de la escena.

— ¿Por qué…? —murmuró—. Sano…

—Tranquilízate un poco. ¿Sí? —trató de calmarla—. Iremos a tu casa, tomaremos un café y luego saldremos a almorzar juntos —propuso.

— ¿No te irás? ¿No me dejarás sola? —Preguntó con cierta duda—. ¿Verdad? —Le observó con ojos vidriosos.

Sanosuke sintió una opresión en el pecho. Kaoru no era así, estaba completamente fuera de sí. La comprendía, él se mantenía sereno, pero en realidad deseaba comenzar a gritar y a correr como si fuera un lunático. Pero ella era la más afectada, después de todo, ellas hacían casi todo juntas. Eran muy unidas.

Sanosuke observó a su hermana. —Vamos Kaoru —dijo tomándola del brazo.

Kaoru sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies se movía y todo a su comenzó a dar vueltas. Dio un paso hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos. Y se desvaneció en los brazos de Sagara con un solo pensamiento.

—_Ella solo está durmiendo. —_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido?<p>

He tratado de transmitir los sentimientos de cada personaje aunque por ahora solo han visto dos de los protagonistas. Se irán haciendo poco a poco una idea del curso que tomará el fic. Si tienen alguna duda sobre cualquier cosa, no importa qué, solo pregúntenlo y yo les quitaré la duda con muchísimo gusto.

Me siento muy orgullosa de esta fic y por eso quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón a ZuryHimura. Ella me apoyó y me alentó a escribir esta historia, ignorando lo que había pasado. Es una mujer muy admirable.

Muchas gracias a todas por leer este fic.

En fin, espero que dejen sus comentarios y que hayan disfrutado la historia.

Besotes babosotes & abrazos asfixiantes.

Nina.


End file.
